


What a silly dog

by pinkstrawsrawr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor Loki - Fandom
Genre: Death of a pet, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkstrawsrawr/pseuds/pinkstrawsrawr
Summary: "Imagine after having been with Loki for a few years your pet dies and Loki supports you through it all, but what you don’t realize is that Loki is just as upset as you are." Prompt from Imagine-Loki tumblr.





	What a silly dog

”This must seem silly to you”, she said with a sad laugh. ”You've been around for so long. Death for you, it can't be real. And Otis and I will be like a second in your life time. But for a human, ten years... It's a significant time.”  
   ”It's not silly, darling”, was all he said, and patted her hand gently before getting up from the bed. ”I'll make us some tea.”  
   ”Thank you."  
   She settled in among the pillows and blankets with a deep sigh. They were going to spend the rest of the day with tea and movies in bed. Otis had been old. He had been slowing down for a while, but in the end it happened so quickly and this morning he'd been in so much pain. This lovely dog that had shown them so much kindness throughout the years. In the end, they had to return the favor in the worst possible way. To not let him suffer. They owed him that. They had let him go.  
She almost startled when she heard Loki's voice again, thinking he had left the room already.  
   ”Let me know if you need anything else”, he said, standing in the doorway. ”I will be right back.”  
   She tried to smile at him, but the smile was faint and barely there.  
   ”Sure”, she said, and he nodded in response before leaving  
   They spent the day in bed, watching movies and drinking tea. Loki, who was a night person, went to bed with her this time and held her close as she fell asleep. She awoke in the middle of the night, naturally searching for him on his side of the bed, but came up with nothing. She got up and quietly headed downstairs.  
   He was in the livingroom, and she was about to join him on the sofa, when she stopped in her tracks. He was sitting in the dark, but the light from the moon through the window highlighted the side of his face. There, on his pale cheek was the glistening of tears. He was holding something in his hand, but she couldn't make out what it was.  
   She made herself known, but Loki barely looked at her, barely acknowledged her at all as she sat down beside him. She gently took the item from his hands and realized what it was. Otis' favorite toy, a small stuffed animal.  
   ”He'd hidden it beneath the cushions”, Loki said, his voice wavering slightly. ”What a silly dog.”  
   She realized she had misjudged him. He was forever, yes, but he did mourn the things that weren't. She grabbed ahold of his hand and squeezed it.  
   ”I'm sorry”, she said.  
   He squeezed her hand in return and said he was sorry, too.

 

.


End file.
